one_piece_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Guidelines
These state the rules of fighting and how fighting works. Battles You can battle other characters at designated battlegrounds. To challenge a player, just ask them on chat or message wall. If they accept, the area where you will fight will have sections added for stats and actions. Whether or not an attack hits is based on the Speed stat of both you and the target. The higher your speed relative to your target, the higher your chance of hitting. To determine whether an attack hits, you first need a random number generator, such as this. Add your speed with that of the target, and set that as the maximum value, with a minimum value of 1. If the randomly-generated number is equal to or less than your Speed, your attack hits. For example, if you have 7 speed and your opponent has 13 speed, you set the maximum value to 20. If you attack twice, you generate 2 numbers. If the first number ends up as 9, and the second one as 3, your first attack missed but your second attack hit. To determine damage, you first identify what attack you are using. Damage calculation is fairly simple, by following the guide below. Costs for each type of attack are also listed. * Unarmed Attacks: Deal Strength*5 Damage, and cost 10 Stamina and 1 Rush Count. * Shop weapons will state how much damage they deal and how much stamina and rush count they use. * Special Attacks: By default, deals Strength*100 Damage, costs 500 Stamina, and 5 Rush Count. * Ultimate Attacks: By default, deals Strength*200 Damage, costs 750 Stamina, and 5 Rush Count. * Transformations: Transforming costs 1 Rush Count to activate and 50 Stamina per transformation. Stamina Stamina is a stat that determines how long your character can fight constantly. All characters have a maximum Stamina of 10,000, and their Stamina starts at 10,000 with every fight. This maximum cannot be altered by any effects or abilities. Almost every action requires Stamina, and the costs are listed above. Other abilities, such as skills, will list how much Stamina they use. If you do not have enough Stamina to use an attack, it will not be used. However, the Rush Count will still be used. If you are reduced to 0 Stamina, you are immediately kicked out of any transformations you are in. You must then spend the entirety of your Rush Count restoring your Stamina on your next available turn. Rush Count Rush count determines how many attacks your character can make. Most actions cost 1 Rush Count, with some costing more. A character has 5 Rush Count to spend on their turn. This amount cannot be altered in any way. Any attacks that cause you to spend more than 5 Rush Count on your turn will be rendered null and void. Note that equipping an item costs 1 Rush Count. Items Items need to be equipped or unequipped to be used. You can start with any number of items equipped, assuming they do not conflict, but if you need to change an item to another item, for example a sword to a gun, it costs 1 Rush Count to swap to another equipment set - whether that is switching from one dual-wielded set to another, completely different set is irrelevant. It still only costs 1 Rush Count. You can do as much equipping or unequipping as you want with this 1 Rush Count. The following items can be Mulit-wielded, with either themselves or another item: Sword, Gun. Some items, such as sake, are consumable. They take 1 Rush Count per item to use, and are consumed in the process and removed from your inventory. You must list all items you are bringing to a battle in your stats. Battle Stats When participating in a battle, you need to add your characters' stats. They are, as such: * Health: Current Health/Maximum Health * Speed: Your Speed stat. If your Speed stat is adjusted, please keep your base, unadjusted Speed listed here, and place your Current Speed in brackets next to it. * Strength: Your Strength stat. If your Strength stat is adjusted, please keep your base, unadjusted Strength listed here, and place your Current Strength in brackets next to it. * Stamina: Current Stamina/1,000 * Equipment: All equippable items you bring to a batlte must be listed here, regardless of whether or not they are equipped. If an equippable item is not listed here, it cannot be used in the battle. If you bring no equipment, this field can be removed. * Consumables: All consumable items you bring to a battle must be listed here, regardless of whether or not you intend to use them. If a consumable item is not listed here, it cannot be used in the battle. If you bring no consumables, this field can be removed. You must list how many you have currently, as well. * Effects: Any ongoing effects. This includes bleed, stun, stat boosts from items, transformations, and the like. If there are no ongoing effects, this field can be removed until needed. Any effects listed in Equipment do not need to be listed here. Rounding The policy on rounding numbers is as such: * Never round your Speed and Strength, at any point. * When calculating, always round Health, Stamina, Damage Dealt, and Speed during calculations. * Always round 5 up. Tips and Tricks * Remember to always know who you're fighting before a challenge, otherwise it could end poorly for you. * Special and Ultimate attacks can have special properties. Rules for Battle # Unless given permission by any of the admins on the wiki, no normal user is allowed to run or calculate a battle. If this is done, all XP gained during the battle will be invalid. # An admin will flip a coin in order to decide who goes first in a battle. This rule does not apply if the same user controls both characters in battle. You must ask for permission from an administrator before doing this. # To avoid accidental death, users are allowed to set special battle conditions to how a match is won. These conditions MUST be stated above the battle stats and battle itself ## Whoever loses ___ health, loses. ## Defeat/Kill ___. ## Survive for ___ number of turns. # If rule 3 is not added in battle, and a characters health drops to zero, they will die. If it is added, and a character's health drops to zero, they are left with 1 health, and the battle ends instantly. # Your character WILL be removed from battle a reasonable amount of time by an administrator if: ## If you have not taken your turn in an event battle, such as a location boss. ## If you are intentionally stalling a battle by choosing not to edit. If you have a reason for doing so, please inform the administrator and all other participatnts. # For your transformations to count, you must state which transformations you enter on your turn. You must also state ALL transformations you enter. If you do not, the stats gained are invalid. # A user-controlled character must make their own changes to their stats during a battle, unless they ask a battle helper, who is willing to help them. # Weapons (Swords, Guns, etc.) can only be given to other people on the wielders turn. Once another character has possession of a weapon, they must state that they give the weapon back to the owner on their turn. Exceptions can exist, ask an administrator and any other participants if you wish to do this. # Rules will be added depending on if admins see fit to do so. So look over the rules every now and then to be sure that things stay the same. Credit to DBZRP for the base of our fighting guidelines.